


Heaven In The Circle Of Your Arms

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Human!Lucifer, Hunter Lucifer, Hunter Michael, Knife Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Top Lucifer, Top Michael, archangel!sam, dash of fluff, human!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Lucifer and Michael hunt things that go bump in the night. Sam is the Archangel who threw his lot in with them. Sometimes, they’re the ones to go bump in the night... and tonight, Sam’s caught between his hunters.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617613
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN Poly Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Heaven In The Circle Of Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> SPN Kink Bingo for the square Double Penetration  
> Heaven and Hell Bingo for the square Threesome  
> SPN Rare Ship Bingo for the square Sam  
> SPN Poly Bingo for the square Menage a Trois

Sometimes, Michael is still in awe of the fact that angels not only exist, but one threw in his lot with them, stood against his siblings, and then against _God_ with them. _Saved the world_ with them.

Sometimes, Samuel the Archangel is an awe-inspiring sight in his tall vessel, his eyes aglow with heavenly wrath and his silver blade about to be buried in some poor idiot monster’s skull.

Today, there were a _lot_ of monsters – vampires, to be precise – and it might have been an error in judgement to take them on by themselves, but in Michael’s defense, nothing indicated a nest of this size. If it weren’t for the Archangel on their side, they would’ve had a problem. It still was a close call, and they’re all dirty and splattered with blood and other nasty things when they make it back to the motel. Sam raises an eyebrow at them throwing a coin over who gets to have the first shower, before he flies off to fetch food, having snapped himself clean.

Michael is a little jealous, especially because Lucifer won and gets to shower first. Luckily, he left enough hot water for Michael to get clean, too, and when Michael finally walks out of the bathroom feeling clean again, he gets treated to the sight of Lucifer pinning Sam to the bed, kissing him with single-minded focus. Lucifer is still naked, his towel on the floor, and the sight short-circuits Michael’s brain a little.

He must’ve made some kind of noise, or maybe Lucifer is so attuned to his presence after growing up together and hunting together and living together that he doesn’t need it anymore. He breaks the kiss and looks up, smirking. “He was starting to bitch at me about going off half-cocked, so I had to shut him up.”

Michael grins. “We do nothing half-cocked,” he agrees. “Double-cocked, maybe.”

Lucifer snorts, but Michael can _see_ the shiver run through Sam, see how his hips twitch up and into Lucifer. He exchanges a smirk with his partner. “Looks like our angel likes the idea, Luci.”

“Oh, he does,” Lucifer agrees. “Come help me get him naked.”

Michael climbs up on the bed, kicking his own towel off as he goes. Sam stretches beneath Lucifer, grinning up at them, and Michael has to lean down and kiss that grin off his lips before he can do anything else. (Sam could easily break Lucifer’s hold on his wrists, they all know that. That he _doesn’t_ , allows himself to be pinned, is even more arousing than if he were truly restrained.)

Michael doesn’t stop until he absolutely has to breathe, and it’s more than a little flattering to see him look dazed when Michael finally breaks the kiss to gasp in a few breaths. Lucifer makes a low, hungry sound.

“Could watch that for hours,” he tells them, voice rough with arousal, and Michael flushes and grins.

“We can probably arrange that sometime,” he offers. Sam nods eagerly, and Lucifer laughs.

“Later,” he says. “For now, we’ve got an Archangel to wreck.”

Sam shivers in anticipation, allowing them to guide his hands above his head. Michael loops soft silk rope around his wrists and tethers him to the headboard, then crawls off the bed to find the skin-friendly sharpie they use occasionally. Sam’s and Lucifer’s eyes widen when he returns and holds it up, and the Archangel is nodding before Michael can even ask.

“Yes, please, do it, fuck, do it,” he says eagerly, shifting on the bed. Michael crawls on top of him and settles on his chest, careful not to let the Archangel take his whole weight. Sam can take that, and more… but not for much longer.

Sam bites his lip as Michael uncaps the pen and starts tracing sigils onto his skin, down the insides of both forearms and just beneath where the rope binds him. As soon as Michael finishes the last line, Sam gasps and _whines_ , then tugs on the ropes in earnest. They hold, and they will hold him until the sigils are washed off his skin. Until then, he has access to his grace – _could_ snap himself free of his bonds – but his archangelic strength is locked away.

Sam loves being helpless for his lovers, and Michael and Lucifer more than appreciate both the trust the Archangel shows them and the sight of Sam, truly helpless before them.

He’s beautiful like this, and they haven’t even truly started yet.

Michael caps the pen and smirks down at Sam, trailing a fingertip down his throat to the collar of his t-shirt. “Maybe we should’ve undressed you before we tied you to the bed,” he muses. “Luci, opinions?”

“No shirt,” Lucifer agrees. “Here, get rid of it.”

He steals the sharpie from Michael and hands him a blade instead – wickedly sharp, as all their blades are, and Michael can feel Sam tense beneath him. He glances up at Sam’s face to make sure, and yep, that’s not fear in the dark eyes. That’s anticipation. He grins and shifts back until he sits on Sam’s hips, the Archangel’s erection a hard line through his pants. Sam’s eyes don’t move away from the blade until Michael sets the very tip against the hollow of his throat, very careful not to actually cut him. “We did say we were going to wreck you,” he muses, trailing the blade a little downwards until it sits against the hem of Sam’s t-shirt. Sam’s breath hitches, and Michael grins and shifts his wrist, cutting the hem with a practiced motion. He _could_ cut all the way down – but it’s fare more satisfying to take a fistful of fabric in each hand and rip. Sam’s eyes go so wide when he does it, and his cock jumps against Michael’s ass.

“Oh yes,” Lucifer breathes as Michael lets go of the fabric, then picks up the knife again to cut away the sleeves. He makes sure the dull edge slides against Sam’s skin as he does it, watches the goosebumps rise and Sam shiver. He takes the blade when Michael holds it out, then fits himself against Michael’s back and uses his free hand to tilt Michael’s head into position to kiss him for a change. His kiss is hungry, almost harsh, and Michael moans into it and feels Sam writhe as much as he can beneath their weight. He moans again when Lucifer shifts his hips and his naked cock brushes Michael’s ass, rocks back a little into his fellow hunter, and Lucifer _growls_ and bites his lower lip hard enough to sting more than a little. Michael gasps out a curse and rocks back harder.

“Greedy,” Lucifer purrs against his ear, and Michael nods and lets his head fall back to rest on Lucifer’s shoulder. This way, he can watch Sam watch them, and the hunger in Sam’s eyes has his own erection twitch. Lucifer chuckles and reaches down to wrap a big hand around Michael, stroking slowly. Michael moans and rocks his hips into the touch, wanting more. Sam licks his lips, his gaze never leaving Lucifer’s stroking hand.

“What do you say,” Lucifer purrs into Michael’s ear, his voice so low, so rough, it’s indecent. “Our pretty Archangel can’t take his eyes off your dick… would you like to have his mouth on your cock while I work him open? I bet he’ll moan so sweetly for us when you fuck his pretty mouth.”

Sam whimpers, nodding eagerly with his lower lip sucked between his teeth. Michael shivers, arching up into Lucifer’s hand, happy to let his partner take the lead. “You just want to watch us,” he murmurs, smirking when Lucifer laughs.

“That too,” the other man admits easily. “You’re hot to watch.” His mouth is hot on Michael’s throat, a kiss and then a sharp nip to tender skin. “Go on,” he purrs, releasing Michael. “Give him something to suck on that isn't his own lip.”

Michael sighs and stretches, enjoying Sam’s hungry look as he does. “Hands and knees?” he asks, climbing off Sam’s lap. Lucifer nods, tracing the blunt edge of the knife along the inseam of Sam’s jeans as he watches Michael untie their Archangel from the headboard. He grins when Michael leaves the rope in place around his wrists, and Sam shivers and holds still, moaning when Lucifer flips the knife with a practiced motion and cuts a neat line down one inseam, then up on the other. Cloth peels away to reveal his impressive erection, already shiny with wetness from his arousal. Lucifer lightly runs one finger down the hard length and smirks as Sam moans.

“Up,” he orders, sitting back, and Sam wriggles and twists and manages to roll onto his front, then push up onto his knees and still-bound hands. “Please,” he breathes, looking up at Michael, “stop teasing!”

Michael hums and settles himself comfortably before he tangles his fingers in Sam’s hair to pull his head down to his cock. Sam moans at the pull and eagerly opens his mouth, flicking out his tongue to lick at the tip of Michael’s erection. Michael lets him, keeping his fingers knotted in messy hair. He watches Lucifer crawl up behind Sam, fingers of one hand lube-slick and glistening, and uses his grip on Sam’s hair to pull him down all the way on his cock as Lucifer pushes the first finger into Sam’s hole.

The sound Sam makes in response is part moan, part scream, and all need.

They fall into rhythm, the thrust of Lucifer’s fingers into Sam setting the speed at which Michael guides his head up and down on his cock. Sam sucks eagerly, licking when he has room, sucking in breaths when he can and losing it on needy moans when Lucifer’s fingers hit sensitive spots.

“So eager,” Lucifer purrs, pushing in hard and holding his fingers there, rubbing over Sam’s prostate. Sam, with Michael’s cock down his throat, gives a choked moan but doesn’t pull against Michael’s hold. “You’re opening up so quickly for me, Sam… such a greedy slut for us. You’ll be begging us for more even when we’re both balls-deep in your hole, won’t you?”

Michael tugs Sam off his cock so he can answer, and Sam whines protest. “Yes,” he gasps out, straining against Michael’s hands in his hair. “Please, need it, more, please!”

Both hunters groan, and Michael pulls Sam back onto his cock. Sam sucks him down eagerly, and Lucifer laughs and pulls his fingers free to add more lube. “You’ll be dripping, sweet Archangel,” he promises and Sam moans around Michael’s cock and tries to raise his ass higher.

Michael has no idea how much time has passed, lost in the wet mouth around his cock and the sight of Lucifer fingering their lover open, when his partner slaps Sam’s ass with his free hand, making both Sam and Michael jump. “You’re ready,” he says, pulling his fingers free to wipe them clean on the wreck of Sam’s jeans. “Mika, get his mouth off your dick so he can sit on it instead.”

Michael laughs at Sam’s eager compliance, catching him by the shoulders to keep him from toppling over. Lucifer helps Sam crawl into Michael’s lap, then wraps freshly slick fingers around Michael’s cock. Sam sinks down eagerly, the slide made easy by how slick and open he is, and Michael wraps his arms around him and reels him in for a kiss, chasing his own taste on Sam’s tongue. The Archangel moans into their kiss, his bound hands flat on Michael’s chest, trapped between them.

“Fuck, you’re hot to watch,” Lucifer informs them, voice rough. “Now, let’s see about getting you open enough for me, Sammy.”

Sam whines into the kiss, his fingertips digging into Michael’s skin. Michael purrs at him and holds him tighter, and they both twitch when Lucifer’s fingers rub around where Sam’s already stretched open around Michael’s cock. They tease and stroke and rub, and then Lucifer slowly pushes one in alongside Michael’s cock. Sam’s body accepts the stretch easily, both Archangel and human moaning at the sensation.

It feels amazing, Michael thinks hazily, to feel Lucifer slowly work Sam open further. Pressure, heat, the slick stroke of fingers along his cock… he keeps kissing Sam, distracting them both, and Sam clings to him and lets himself be kissed and moans, needy and desperate. He’s trembling just a little, but he’s making no move to get away, so Michael doesn’t ask if he’s fine. Sam knows how to use his safewords if it gets too much.

Lucifer’s fingers make slick little sounds now as he strokes them into Sam, and Michael can feel lube slide down his cock, too. Sam’s dripping with it, and Michael is, too. It feels better than he thought it would.

“Ready?” Lucifer rasps, and Sam finally breaks the kiss with a desperate little noise and nods, gasping for breath.

“Please,” he begs, “please fill me up please feel so open, need you both, please please please…”

His pleas trail off into a ragged, breathless moan as Lucifer slowly pushes in, too. Michael echoes the moan, clinging to Sam because he has to cling to _something_ , and Sam clings back as good as he can, head thrown back as he sucks in air. Lucifer doesn’t pause, pushing in until he’s as deep as he can go. Sam chokes on a moan, sagging back against him, and Lucifer kisses his cheek and reaches for Michael with one hand. They all catch their breath for a moment, letting Sam get used to being so full. When the Archangel finally opens his eyes, they’re blown nearly black with lust. “Ready,” he breathes, and Lucifer’s hands settle on his hips.

“Then move,” he purrs into Sam’s ear, voice back to his low, seductive rumble. “Ride us, little Archangel. Feel how full you are.”

Sam moans and nods, rising up a little and sinking back down. Everyone groans, and Sam does it again, and again, picking up his pace a little. Michael watches him, watches Lucifer, and he knows he won’t last long. Not like this, feeling Lucifer’s hard cock against his own, Sam’s hole squeezing them tight on each slide down. Sam’s moaning continuously now, breathless little moans, and then Lucifer wraps one still slightly slick hand around his cock and squeezes. Sam chokes on a scream, losing his rhythm, and Lucifer growls and starts moving instead. Michael gasps out a curse, the added stimulation of Lucifer’s dick sliding against his own too much. He hauls Sam forward into a kiss, all teeth and tongue, bucking up once as he comes. He can _feel_ it slide down his cock, add wetness to the slide of Lucifer against him, and _fuck_ he could almost come again just from that thought.

Lucifer _growls_ , tugging Sam up and off Michael’s cock. Sam whines, then loses his breath again as Lucifer angles his hips up and starts fucking him, harder and faster than before. His hand is still tight around Sam’s cock, and it’s not long until the Archangel finally screams and comes all over Michael’s and his own belly. Lucifer fucks him through it, then hauls him back against his own chest, holding him pressed tightly against him. He fucks up into the limp Archangel once, twice, then bares his teeth with a moan. Sam mewls and shivers, and Michael is just a little jealous because he _knows_ how it feels to be held like that, to feel a little used and wrung out with pleasure.

Lucifer kisses Sam’s throat, his cheek, and then Sam turns his head weakly and their lips meet. The kiss is sweet and gentle in stark contrast to before, and then Sam is guided off Lucifer’s cock and into Michael’s waiting arms. Sam kisses him, too, slow and affectionate, and then Lucifer is there and the kiss turns uncoordinated and messy, but it’s perfect that way.

They rest, curled against each other, Sam cradled between them for several minutes. Then, Sam stretches and moans. “ _Fuck_.”

“Again?” Lucifer asks with a grin. “We just did, Sammy.”

Sam _growls_ , and looks up at them from where his head is resting on Michael’s chest. “Be very glad I’m still not sure where I end and the universe starts,” he mutters, “or I’d make you regret that question.”

Lucifer laughs and kisses Sam’s nose. “I’d let you,” he promises. Sam holds the glare for a moment longer, then sighs and closes his eyes again.

“Nope, too sated,” he informs them. “Maybe tomorrow.”

Michael chuckles and frees Sam from the rope still wrapped around his wrists. “Sleep,” he agrees. “We’ll clean up later.”

Sam huffs again and snaps once, removing the mess they made. Michael falls asleep with the warm weight of their Archangel draped over him, and Lucifer snuggled up against his side.

As far as he’s concerned, this is Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
